Encontrando A Felicidade
by Pikenna
Summary: Ela divagava, tentando encontrar uma resposta plausível que justificasse o término de seu namoro. Culpava a si pelo ocorrido e sua vontade de viver simplesmente tinha se esvaído. Chegou a pensar em se jogar na frente do primeiro carro que passasse, mas...


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, eles são de inteira e exclusiva criação do tio Kishimoto-sensei. Se fossem meus, Itachi seria meu brinquedinho e Ino minha emprega. Kiba seria meu cachorrinho e TenTen minha boneca de pano.

**Encontrando a Felicidade**

_Por Pikenna_

**One-shot**

Uma garota caminhava cabisbaixa por uma rua movimentada. Parecia que a cidade inteira tinha resolvido sair. Ela possuía orbes perolados que se encontravam marejados e inchados, madeixas pretas e longas que sintonizavam com sua pele alabastrina, tão macia quanto à neve. Possuía curvas bem definidas, contudo, suas roupas impediam que elas fossem vistas. Aparentava ter 16 anos devido ao seu rosto juvenil, porém já tinha os seus bem vividos 19 anos.

Ela divagava, tentando encontrar uma resposta plausível que justificasse o término de seu namoro. Culpava a si pelo ocorrido e sua vontade de viver simplesmente tinha se esvaído. Chegou a pensar em se jogar na frente do primeiro carro que passasse, mas lhe faltou coragem para fazê-lo. Sua única alternativa foi correr, correr para onde o destino quisesse levá-la.

Era a única coisa que fazia com maestria. Então, correu mais do que suas pernas podiam aguentar, sem saber para onde elas a levariam e permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto angelical. Em poucos minutos se cansou e logo precisou parar para recuperar o fôlego. A jovem, portanto, sentou-se no meio fio, abraçando os joelhos e mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Sentiu alguém tocar lhe o ombro, uma mão quente e aconchegante, contudo não levantou os olhos para ver quem era o ser. O estranho, percebendo a reação da garota, resolveu se sentar ao seu lado, porém a mesma permanecia impassível, sem olhá-lo. Subitamente, o desconhecido pronuncia seu nome, fazendo-a despertar de sua morbidez, mas, ainda permanecendo cabisbaixa.

_ Hinata, não chore. – a voz era grossa, máscula e de imediato a jovem reconheceu-a.

_ É você, Sasuke-kun? – ela indagou, a voz embargada pela dor e sofrimento.

_ Você reconheceu a minha voz? – ele perguntou, usando o mesmo timbre de voz, frio, todavia, carregado de preocupação que tentava não demonstrar. Odiava mostrar as pessoas o que se passava em seu coração.

_ Sim. – ela respondeu, ainda sem olhá-lo.

_ Quer me contar o que houve? – ele indagou novamente, se oferecendo a ser um bom ouvinte.

Sentia-se estranho, normalmente não perguntaria nada, apenas ficaria ali ao lado dela, olhando as nuvens passarem e depois que se cansasse iria embora. Mas, algo naquela garota o prendia. Não sabia explicar, era como se necessitasse ajudá-la, ouvi-la e protegê-la.

Hinata levantou a cabeça, passando a fitar aqueles olhos ônix misteriosos e repletos de uma frieza que a fazia tremer. Contudo, se olhasse lá no fundo, bem no fundo, encontraria amor, preocupação, sentimentos bons que o Uchiha jamais mostrara a alguém. Ela não desejava contar a ele o que lhe afligia. A dor que passava...

Mas, ele a fazia se sentir segura, protegida de uma maneira inexplicável. Não se lembrava da última vez que trocou meras palavras com o Uchiha, fazia tanto tempo... Nossa, ela nunca tinha reparado o quão era gostoso estar ao lado dele. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ele era o Sasuke, o melhor amigo do seu ex-namorado, grande amor da sua vida. Ela realmente tinha ficado louca.

_ É o Naruto-kun. – ela respondeu, voltando a abaixar a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas novamente banharem seus orbes exóticos.

_ O que aquele baka fez dessa vez? – ele perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta que viria. Ele gostava muito de Naruto, mas, uma coisa ele não podia negar, o amigo era muito idiota. Estava sempre brigando com a namorada ou então a traindo.

Sasuke sabia que o Uzumaki ainda nutria um sentimento maior por Sakura e que estava com Hinata apenas por dó e compaixão, se é que isso pode se chamar de compaixão. Só que a Haruno nunca quis saber do loiro em questão, pois esta, por sua vez, nunca deixou de amar o herdeiro Uchiha, o qual nunca se apaixonou por ninguém. Estava metido nesse triângulo maluco e estava com as mãos atadas.

_ É terrível. – ela falou com a voz afônica em meio aos soluços.

_ Quantas vezes os seus amigos já lhe disseram para esquecê-lo? – Sasuke perguntou, ignorando o que a Hyuuga tinha dito. Odiava quando as pessoas não respondiam o que ele almejava saber, dando voltas e mais voltas.

_ Eu não consigo. Eu o amo muito. – ela confessou, permitindo que as lágrimas continuassem a cair, molhando a rua.

_ Deixe-me adivinhar o que aconteceu. Ele te traiu outra vez? – ele indagou, revirando os olhos.

_ Não. – a jovem respondeu simplesmente.

_ Brigou com você? – Sasuke começou a chutar, tentando arrancar algo da Hyuuga, o que não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil. Ele já se cansava disso, logo desistira dela e a deixaria ali, sozinha chorando por alguém que não a merecia.

_ Não.

_ Chegou a levantar a mão para você? – O Uchiha perguntou, pensando que se o amigo tivesse batido na garota, ele certamente o mataria. Sasuke podia ser frio, insensível e ordinário, mas jamais ousou levantar a mão para qualquer mulher. Isso era covardia.

_ Claro que não. Ele nunca fez isso. – ela respondeu indignada pela pergunta do herdeiro.

_ Pelo menos aquele dobe não é covarde. Então o que ele fez? – ele indagou logo de uma vez, já tinha se cansado realmente daquele jogo. Hinata brincou com sua paciência. Nem sabia ao certo também porque ainda permanecia ali, sentado ao lado dela.

Começou a analisar a jovem de cima a baixo e percebeu o quão ela era linda e frágil. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana que qualquer descuido podia se quebrar em mil pedaços. Queria abraçá-la, cuidar daquele ser tão delicado, acariciar sua face, beijar seus lábios. "Sasuke, Sasuke, o que está acontecendo contigo? Acalme-se e controle-se." Ele pensou consigo.

_ E-Ele terminou comigo. – Hinata disse por fim, colocando as mãos no rosto, chorando mais ainda.

_ Finalmente! Já estava na hora. Ele tomou vergonha na cara e viu o tanto que te fazia sofrer. – ele falou com sinceridade. Mesmo que doesse, a Hyuuga precisava ouvir a verdade. Naruto nunca foi o cara ideal para ela, a garota merecia alguém melhor, que lhe ouvisse, que lhe proporcionasse uma vida cheia de amor e carinho, um alguém que a fizesse feliz.

_ SASUKE-KUN! – ela gritou, furiosa com o que o jovem Uchiha dissera.

_ O que eu disse Hina-chan? – ele perguntou, dando de ombros – Eu sei que a verdade dói, mas é a realidade que você vive. Tem que aprender um dia a lidar com essas situações. É a vida, ela não é justa.

_ Eu amo o Naruto-kun. – Hinata falou, levantando novamente os olhos para encarar Sasuke. Seus olhos perolados demonstravam dor, melancolia, sofrimento. Ela sabia que o Uchiha estava certo, mas doía tanto. Desejava que isso não passasse de um pesadelo ruim que logo acabaria e ela despertaria, correndo para os braços do Uzumaki, seu Uzumaki.

_ Esquece aquele baka. Você tem que ficar com quem te ama e ele não é a pessoa certa para você. Ele não a ama Hinata, você sabe muito bem disso. – Sasuke falou, fechando os olhos. "Que garota estúpida, ficar chorando por alguém que nunca vai poder amá-la."

_ Quem seria então? – ela perguntou cinicamente.

_ Bom...é...er...quem sabe... – ele não encontrava as palavras certas. Precisava pensar em alguém, porém não conseguia encontrar nenhum homem perfeito para a Hyuuga.

_ Quem? Ninguém ama uma fraca, inútil e feia como eu. – ela disse por fim.

_ Claro que ama. E você não é nada disso. Você é bonita e pode ser forte se quiser. – Sasuke retrucou, abrindo os olhos e encarando profundamente aqueles orbes perolados. Ele não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Desde quando elogiava alguém? Definitivamente tinha enlouquecido.

_ Você fala isso da boca para fora, só para me agradar. – Hinata disse, ficando cabisbaixa mais uma vez, fitando o chão áspero e sem graça abaixo dela.

_ Claro que não. – ele falou, levantando o queixo da garota delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para seus olhos ônix.

_ Quem me ama então? Você nem pode citar um homem. Estou certa...

_ Olha bem a sua volta, talvez o cara ideal esteja do seu lado. – ele falou, jogando uma grande indireta. "O que eu estou fazendo? Acabei de cantar a ex do meu melhor amigo. O que está acontecendo comigo?" ele se perguntou, não encontrando uma resposta convincente.

Fechou os olhos novamente. O silêncio tinha se instalado entre os dois. Sasuke respirou fundo e pode sentir o cheiro doce que Hinata exalava, o qual, o deixou, por alguns segundos, inebriado. Aquela mulher o estava deixando louco, qual o motivo disso? Nunca a tinha olhado antes, porém agora, não podia, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Era como se houvesse uma magia muito forte capaz de prendê-lo a ela.

_ Ficou louco Sasuke? Você é o melhor amigo de Naruto e a Sakura vive correndo atrás de você. E ela também é minha melhor amiga, não quero roubar a pessoa que ela ama, porque eu não quero vê-la sofrendo como eu ao perder o Naruto. – Hinata falou com eloquência.

Sasuke pensou um pouco. Ela estava certa, ele tinha ficado totalmente insano. O herdeiro era o melhor amigo do Uzumaki, isso era errado. E Sakura, mesmo que ele não quisesse nada com a rosada, Hinata era sua melhor amiga e jamais a trairia, se entregando ao homem que a Haruno amava.

_ Ela namora o Gaara. E eu já deixei bem claro que não a amo e ela precisa entender isso. – Sasuke falou, tentando convencer a Hyuuga.

_ É, mas, mesmo assim, ela tem esperanças contigo e não quero ser culpada pela infelicidade dela. – Hinata retrucou.

_ Você está confundindo as coisas. Ela é namorada do Gaara e eu... bem, eu... Enfim, esquece o Naruto e a Sakura. Você vai deixar de ser feliz por causa deles? – o Uchiha perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

Ele se sentia esquisito, será que realmente estava apaixonado pela herdeira Hyuuga? Seu coração acelerava só de pensar no nome de Hinata. Ele já estava ficando louco com aquele cheiro doce, realmente se controlava para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

_ Pára Sasuke. – ela pediu.

_ Hinata, eu acho que, eu acho que... Dê-me uma chance e eu prometo te fazer feliz. – ele falou. Estava tendo certa dificuldade para confessar que tinha descoberto sua paixão por Hinata. Não conseguia falar que a amava.

_ Eu não estou em condições de pensar agora. Não é hora para isso. – ela falou desgostosa, colérica e chateada com a insistência do Uchiha.

_ Hinata não cometa o mesmo erro.

_ O que quer dizer? – a Hyuuga perguntou confusa, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_ Você sempre briga com o Naruto, termina com ele e depois volta para aquela imbecil. Permita-me lhe perguntar algo. Você gosta de si própria? Porque se gostasse não faria isso. Por mais que machucasse, você ao menos tentaria esquecer o Naruto – ele falou, jogando aquelas palavras acidamente em cima da jovem. Era a mais pura verdade, nem mesmo a herdeira podia negar. – Você não vai fazer isso de novo, não é? – ele perguntou temendo a resposta que Hinata fosse dar. Ele sabia o que ela responderia, estava era gastando saliva questionando coisas que ele mesmo já tinha a resposta.

_ Não sei. – ela confessou, as bochechas ganhando um tom rubro a mais. O Uchiha estava completamente certo em suas colocações, porém aquilo lhe causava um grande desconforto, uma dor lancinante. Por dentro ela se despedaçava em mil pedaços, seu coração ferido clamava por ajuda. Ele a deixava confusa, bem como irritada. Já não sabia mais o que se passava em seu interior. _ Você está me deixando confusa.

A jovem se levanta e lança um olhar para o herdeiro que ainda permanecia ao seu lado. Ela nunca havia reparado o quão bonito e atraente ele era, seus cabelos negros em contraste com seus olhos ônix misteriosos. Com sua ingenuidade, a garota poderia facilmente ser enganada, seduzida por eles. O que Sasuke estava fazendo com ela? O que era aquele efeito que ele causava nela?

Confusa, desnorteada e ainda muito abalada com o término do seu namoro, Hinata sai correndo novamente sem destino a chegar. Seus pensamentos se mesclavam com suas emoções, e as lembranças se embaraçavam em sua mente. Ela sente uma pequena tontura e tudo começa a girar. Não conseguia enxergar direito, estava embaçado, seu corpo já não obedecia mais aos comandos de sua mente. Então, esgotada e sem energias, ela cai no chão áspero e, involuntariamente ela fecha seus orbes perolados ficando na total escuridão.

-/-/-/-/-

_ Onde estou? – sua voz era fraca e seus olhos estavam semi-abertos. Sua visão estava embaçada, não conseguia ver onde se encontrava. Ela tentou erguer seu corpo, mas fora impedida por leves e finas mãos, que a fizeram voltar a se deitar.

_ Você está fraca. Descanse. – uma voz feminina falou.

_ Onde estou? – ela voltou a perguntar, agora sua vista voltando ao normal.

_ No hospital, querida. – respondeu uma enfermeira, cabelos vermelhos como fogo, presos em um coque mal feito, um sorriso estampado na face, mas que para Hinata não passava de um sorriso falso.

_ Como? – ela indagou, tentando entender o que acontecera.

_ Um jovem te trouxe para cá e está aguardando você acordar. Você quer que ele entre? – a enfermeira voltou uma pergunta, recolhendo alguns materiais e colocando-os em uma bandeja.

_ É o Naruto-kun? – uma esperança soou de sua voz fraca.

_ Não. acho que ele se chama Saseke. – a mulher respondeu, pronunciando o nome de Sasuke errado.

_ É o Sasuke-kun. – a Hyuuga disse, deixando transparecer toda sua frustração através da voz.

_ Esse é o nome. Posso pedir para que entre?

_ Sim. – a jovem falou, revelando seu cansaço e melancolia.

A enfermeira então saiu, deixando a Hyuuga deitada esperando pelo Sasuke, o qual logo adentrou no quarto. Ele aproximou-se da jovem, sentando-se em uma cadeira que se encontrava ao lado da cama.

_ Sente-se melhor? – ele perguntou, a voz apática, tentando esconder seus sentimentos, principalmente preocupação.

_ Sim. – ela respondeu com sinceridade, dando de ombros. – Sasuke... – Hinata chamou.

_ Sim! – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado do tom de voz que a herdeira tinha usado ao pronunciar seu nome.

_ Como me encontrou? – ela indagou. Essa era sua principal dúvida, estava curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido.

_ Quando você saiu correndo, eu fui atrás, seguindo-a, com medo de que fizesse alguma besteira. Então, eu te vi caindo no chão. Corri até onde você estava e peguei-a no colo. Chamei um táxi e a trouxe para cá. – ele respondeu, como se tudo foi muito simples e nada de mais tivesse ocorrido.

_ Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

O silêncio invadiu aquele quarto fúnebre e melancólico. Hinata encarava as próprias mãos e Sasuke não tirava os olhos dela. Ficaram assim durante meia hora, até que o Uchiha resolveu quebrá-lo.

_ Hina-chan eu... – ele tentou pronunciar algo, porém logo foi interrompido.

_ Agora não Sasuke. – Hinata o cortou.

_ Eu só queria dizer adeus. Estou indo embora. – ele falou, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a porta do quarto.

_ Já? Fique um pouco mais. – ela pediu.

_ O médico não vai demorar a lhe dar alta, então rapidamente poderá voltar para sua casa e retornar a sua vida normal, com o seu namorado. – Sasuke disse com uma indiferença tão grande que fez Hinata se assustar.

_ Fica Sasuke. – a herdeira pediu novamente, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que desejavam sair.

_ Não posso. Vemos-nos depois. – o Uchiha disse, retirando-se do quarto.

Hinata estava sozinha e aquilo era tão desconfortável... Por mais que quisesse negar, ela sentia a falta do moreno. Sasuke trazia uma paz, uma tranqüilidade para ela, agora que ele não estava mais ali, a solidão a envolveu...

-/-/-/-/-

Quando a herdeira chegou em casa foi direto para o quarto, se jogando em cima de sua enorme e confortável cama. Permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos novamente, deslizando pelo seu rosto macio e branco. Ouviu batidas na porta, mas naquele momento, não desejava abri-la, apenas queria ficar sozinha, com a sua solidão.

Ela olhava para os ponteiros do relógio, os quais caminhavam tranquilamente. O tempo passava e alguém insistia em bater na porta, cada vez mais forte, chegando a um ponto de esmurrar a mesma. Hinata demorou a erguer o corpo e caminhar até lá. Quando abriu a porta viu sua irmã bufando de raiva.

_ Por que você custou a abrir essa droga de porta? – ela indagou colérica, totalmente fora de controle. Hanabi facilmente perdia a paciência.

_ Não enche. – Hinata respondeu grosseiramente, revirando os olhos. Estava cansada de tudo e de todos, não queria ver sua irmã e nem ninguém no momento, sabia que um sermão estava por vir.

_ Eu derrubá-la-ia se você não viesse me atender. – a pequena falou em seu típico tom de ameaça, o qual a Hyuuga mais velha já se acostumara, portanto não se importava mais.

_ O que você quer Hanabi? – ela indagou asperamente.

_ Você está chorando? – Hanabi perguntou, ignorando o tom de voz que a irmã utilizara anteriormente.

_ Não. foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho. – Hinata mentiu, esfregando os dedos nos olhos vermelhos e inchados.

_ Você quer me enganar? Sabe que é uma péssima mentirosa. Aposto que brigou com o Naruto, não foi? – a pequena indagou, causando uma careta de dor na Hyuuga mais velha.

_ Não. Ele terminou comigo. – ela respondeu melancólica, a sinceridade e sofrimento transbordando em sua fala.

_ Finalmente! Já estava na hora! – Hanabi falou, fazendo com que Hinata se sentisse indignada por tais palavras proferidas – Você não percebe o quanto sofre por ele à-toa?

_ Eu amo o Naruto-kun. – Hinata retrucou, tentando argumentar um fato que ela mesma sabia que era verdade.

_ Não gaste suas lágrimas com aquele perdedor. Ele não te merece. – Hanabi falou com eloquência, tentando abrir os olhos de sua irmã.

_ Não quero falar sobre isso.

_ Hinata quantas vezes ele te traiu? – a pequena insistia, procurando atingir o coração de Hinata. Queria acordá-la para a realidade, sofria com a dor de sua irmã que lhe era querida.

_ Não quero falar sobre isso. – Hinata também não se dava por vencida.

_ Quantas vezes vocês já brigaram? – Hanabi perguntou, praticamente implorando para que a herdeira desistisse do Uzumaki.

_ NÃO QUERO FALAR SOBRE ISSO. – a Hyuuga mais velha gritou irritada com a intromissão da irmã caçula.

_ Deixa de ser criança e pare de gritar comigo. Você não sabe ter uma conversa decente? Você é uma trouxa mesmo. Ele lhe traia e vocês brigavam, mas depois voltava para ele como um cachorrinho abanando o rabo. Ele termina com você, porém a única que coisa que sabe fazer é chorar. Hinata erga a cabeça e siga em frente. Esquece esse baka, você merece ser feliz. – Hanabi explodira com Hinata, colocando tudo o que pensava para fora.

_ DEIXE-ME EM PAZ. – Hinata gritou novamente, batendo a porta na cara de sua irmã e voltando a chorar em sua cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro de algodão molhando-o todo.

E assim se seguiu com o passar dos meses, até que, suas lágrimas secaram e ela não podia mais chorar. Seu desempenho na escola caiu; seu pai não falava mais com a mesma, tamanho seu desgosto; seu primo só lhe dizia palavras duras; Hanabi fingia que a irmã não existia mais, não passava de um estorvo para todos. Seu sofrimento aumentava a cada segundo, entrando em profunda depressão. Hinata não achava nenhuma razão para continuar viva, mas possuía medo de morrer, por isso não cometia tentativas de suicídio...

Domingo ensolarado, sem nuvens no céu, revelando um azul claro intenso. Primavera, a estação do ano mais bonita e perfeita, onde as flores desabrocham mostrando sua encantadora beleza natural e exuberante, os pássaros entoavam magníficas canções, as crianças brincavam nos parquinhos que não estavam mais cobertos pela neve e os jovens saiam para namorar debaixo das belas árvores floridas. Era um dia muito especial, menos para a Hyuuga, que permanecia trancada em seu quarto, escrevendo em seu diário.

Tudo corria tranquilamente, quando, subitamente Hinata ouve um estranho barulho proveniente da janela. Por um momento hesitou em ver o que era, mas sua curiosidade foi maior que o temor, então caminhou até a mesma, abrindo-a. Se assustou ao ver Sasuke parado em seu quintal com um microfone na mão e algumas caixas de som modernas atrás dele.

_ Sasuke-kun o que pretende fazer? – ela indagou temerosa.

_ Essa música é para você. Um, dois, três, já! – o Uchiha disse, cantando logo em seguida.

"_Não vale mais chorar por ele  
>Ele jamais te amou... (jamais te amou)<em>

_Você sofreu_  
><em>Você chorou<em>  
><em>Ele nem te ligou..<em>

_Quantas vezes vi você na solidão_  
><em>Chorando sofrendo era só desilusão<em>  
><em>Quem ama protege faz tudo pelo amor<em>  
><em>Seu coração está sofrendo por falta de amor<em>  
><em>Ele não te quis não soube ser feliz<em>  
><em>Quando percebeu já era tarde demais<em>  
><em>É como cristal quebrado que não cola jamais<em>  
><em>Ele tinha o seu amor não soube dar valor<em>  
><em>Agora ele chora por falta do seu calor<em>  
><em>Por isso estou aqui pra conquistar o seu amor<em>

_Não vale mais chorar por ele_  
><em>Ele jamais te amou... (jamais te amou)<em>

_Ohoh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Você sofreu_  
><em>Você chorou<em>  
><em>Ele nem te ligou<em>

_Quantas vezes vi você na solidão_  
><em>Chorando sofrendo era só desilusão<em>  
><em>Quem ama protege faz tudo pelo amor<em>  
><em>Seu coração está sofrendo por falta de amor<em>  
><em>Ele não te quis não soube ser feliz<em>  
><em>Quando percebeu já era tarde demais<em>  
><em>É como cristal quebrado que não cola jamais<em>  
><em>Ele tinha o seu amor não soube dar valor<em>  
><em>Agora ele chora por falta do seu calor<em>  
><em>Por isso estou aqui pra conquistar o seu amor<em>

_Não vale mais chorar por ele_  
><em>Ele jamais te amou... (jamais te amou)<em>

_Uhmm uhmmm aahnn..._  
><em>Ele jamais te amou "<em>

Hinata enrubesceu as bochechas e ficou fitando o moreno, parado em seu quintal esperando por uma resposta dela. Ela não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Seu coração estava palpitando fortemente dentro do peito. Sua voz desaparecera e sue corpo não queria se mover. Sasuke percebendo o constrangimento de Hinata, resolveu dizer algo.

_ Hyuuga Hinata, quer namorar comigo? – ele indagou, ajoelhando-se no chão.

_ E-E-Eu? – a herdeira perguntou, espantada com o pedido.

_ É! – ele confirmou.

Hinata começa a se lembrar de Naruto e dos momentos que tiveram juntos, os felizes e os tristes, percebendo que a maioria de suas recordações eram de pura infelicidade. Ela volta à realidade e fecha a janela. Sem saber o que aconteceria e sem pensar duas vezes, sai correndo para o quintal ao encontro de Sasuke que já estava indo embora.

_ SASUKE! – ela grita, fazendo-o parar de andar – Eu aceito. – Hinata diz, sorrindo.

Ele se vira e antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, sente-se envolvido em um abraço bem apertado e aconchegante. Sasuke corresponde àquele gesto, fazendo a jovem Hyuuga sentir o coração pular de contentamento e bater em um ritmo descompassado. Estar abraçada ao Uchiha é como viver nas nuvens, ele traz paz, tranquilidade, proteção, alegria para Hinata, mas, o mais importante de todos os sentimentos e emoções, é a paixão que ela começara a sentir queimar dentro de si.

Nem nos seus momentos mais felizes com Naruto a herdeira tinha sentido algo semelhante. Ela não queria se soltar dele, parecia um sonho maravilhoso que estava presenciando no momento, não queria acordar, não desejava ser desprezada outra vez, não almejava voltar à realidade dura que a aguardava, era muito bom para ser verdade.

Sasuke se soltou daquele abraço e delicadamente ergueu o queixo de Hinata. Ele esperou que os olhos dela se encontrassem com os seus e, quando ela o fez, o jovem aproximou lentamente seus lábios junto aos dela. A respiração de ambos era ofegante e não se distinguia qual coração batia mais rápido e forte.

Então ele a beijou, as línguas dançando conforme a música das batidas cardíacas. Hinata colocou suas mãos sedosas no pescoço de Sasuke e aprofundou o beijo. Se não fosse pela maldita necessidade de respirar, tinham ficado ali para sempre. Portanto, se separaram em busca de ar, os olhos ainda se fitando, até que Hinata os desviou. Sasuke percebera que a jovem estava encabulada. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

_ Hina-chan, eu te amo. – finalmente o Uchiha conseguira dizer o que sentia há muito tempo pela Hyuuga.

_ Eu não posso dizer que te amo, se eu falasse isso, estaria mentindo, mas, pode ter certeza de uma coisa... O que eu sinto por você é enorme e maravilhoso, não é uma simples amizade, é algo grande, que eu diria ser talvez uma paixão. – Hinata disse com toda sua sinceridade.

_ É bom ouvir palavras sinceras. – Sasuke falou sorrindo.

_ Eu ainda estou confusa. – a jovem disse, abaixando a cabeça.

_ Eu sei esperar. – o Uchiha falou, erguendo delicadamente o rosto da garota.

_ Obrigada. Eu...

Hinata foi silenciada com um rápido e doce selinho. Ela procurou os olhos ônix de Sasuke, e assim que os encontrou, respirou fundo, criou coragem e selou seus lábios num grande e quente beijo que foi correspondido por ele. Quando terminaram, o herdeiro Uchiha segurou a jovem na cintura, levantou-a um pouco, impedindo que os pés dela tocassem o chão e a girou. A Hyuuga soltou os braços jogando-os para cima, permitindo que o vento fosse ao encontrando deles, chicoteando-os. Uma felicidade enorme se expandiu dentro dela e a garota começou a rir. Sasuke passou a admirar aquele sorriso que não via há anos, desde o dia em que ela teve sua primeira briga com o ex-namorado.

_ Você será a pessoa mais feliz do universo. – Sasuke disse, ainda abraçado a Hyuuga.

_ Eu já sou! – ela confirmou, sorrindo também.

O Uchiha parou de girar, descendo a Hinata até que a mesma pudesse tocar o chão com os pés, mas continuou a manter suas mãos na cintura fina dela.

_ Eu te amo. – ele disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga.

_ Eu sei. – ela falou, abraçando-o novamente, sentindo o aconchego daquele gesto simples.

Não foi necessário dizer mais palavras, ambos entendiam um ao outro. Logo, se encontravam envolvidos em um ósculo cheio de paixão e alegria. O fim não existe, pois o amor nunca morre, ele apenas espera a hora certa para aparecer nos pequenos corações...

The End

**Musica Tema: **_Bonde do Maluco – Não vale mais chorar por ele._

**Frase de Charles Chaplin:**_"O homem não morre quando deixa de viver, mas sim quando deixa de amar."_


End file.
